


The a-pop-calypse

by Birb-O-Sunshine (polyglotAuthour)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet, prank planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyglotAuthour/pseuds/Birb-O-Sunshine
Summary: As always, thanks for @sniperatkmart for the rp (and their lovely Sniper!) and follow this Pyro's adventure on @pyros-cute-on-main.
Relationships: Sniper & Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The a-pop-calypse

Pyro was utterly delighted when Sniper told them that _they_ could keep the cute Spycrabs. Pyro would have something to care for—and a friend to share the responsibility! The thought left the pyromaniac floating in a cloud of happiness. It had been so long since Pyro had a family and finding one again… Their chest was tight with warm, molten emotion. They were so lucky to have such a good friend.

‘Say, Sniper, should we get wine??’ Pyro wanted something to celebrate.

“I’m not exactly a wine person, but sure. I think.”

Pyro let out a delighted squeal and poured some for them both.

‘Cheers!!’

“Cheers”

They clinked the glasses together. Sniper was done with his in mere moments. Pyro, who didn’t want to feel left behind, gulped their wine as well.

‘That was,, tas—tasty!!!’

They pour more for both.

‘Y—you’re my bwest fren,,!!’

“Oh… uh—Yeah, you’re my best friend, too.”

Sniper takes a long sip of his wine.

“Are… Are you okay, mate? You only had one glass of wine…”

Pyro looked abashed.

‘I… I never drink. Um… I don’t really do this…’

Pyro drinks, but slower. Then, they lift the mask a bit, revealing all sorts of burn scars covering the shown skin. The pyromaniac laughs a bit, though it sounded a bit hollow.

“D’ya have some candy, Snipes?”

The marksman takes a moment to answer, too busy staring at the scars.

“No…”

“Ah, I guess I should’ve expected that…”

A sigh forces its way out of Pyro.

“It’s nice of you not to ask. About the scars, I mean.” They busy themselves sipping the wine. “It’s from a mission from before…” Pyro gestures around, “all of this. I was always a pyrotechnic expert, you see…”

They shake their head.

“But that is on the past!!” the arsonist puts on a wide smile. “Let us enjoy the now!”

Snipers makes a non-commitment noise.

“Well, we always could get some candy, if ya want.” He, too, is smiling now.

“That’d be… lovely, actually!”

A sudden idea then strikes Pyro.

“We should do something… grand! D’ya ‘member the fireworks we got last time, on the supermarket? We ought to fire a couple after getting ourselves something nice!”

The arsonist clasped Sniper’s hand, holding it. They looked delighted with the idea.

“I could even get a new mask!! You should help me choose!”

“That’d be fun! We could also put mentos in coke and spray it at Spy!” he had an impish smile on.

“What we should do is spray it on Scout! He has _horrible_ taste in pop!” Pyro, too, had a mischievous demeanour now. “Now, c’mon!! This’ll be _great fun_!!”

The pyromaniac pulled Sniper along towards the van.

“D’ya reckon he’d be more irked by faygo?” one could even hear the smile on their voice.

“That’s an even better idea! Though I don’t know what he’d be more irked by, I doubt he’ll enjoy getting pop on him either way, mate.” Sniper opened the van’s door first for Pyro, only then getting in himself.

“I still think that cola is too good for him! Let’s grab something… Pink! He’d hate that!” Pyro scooted closer to Sniper to take a selfie. On a good mood, they were humming a cute melody whilst showing the best photos they took of the desert to Sniper. “This’ll be so awesome!!”

After Sniper pulls into a parking lot, “Okay, so, wanna help me pick out the pop?”

“Absolutely!!” Pyro answered, zapping about and looking for a specific soda. They return with the most unappetising soda they ever saw, CRUSH cream soda. The radioactively pink aberration didn’t even look safe for consumption. “So, this?? It’s the most horrible thing I’ve ever had! Which is _exactly_ what Scout deserves!”

“Holy fuck, mate, that’s perfect. He’ll freak out so badly!”

“We soooooooooo need to record his reaction! We could make, like, a Vine or something! I bet Spy would pay us to see it!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for @sniperatkmart for the rp (and their lovely Sniper!) and follow this Pyro's adventure on @pyros-cute-on-main.


End file.
